All I want for Christmas is you
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Christmas songfic based on Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas'. Troy and Gabriella are best friends and are friends with everyone since 'Twinkle Towne' but what does Gabriella really want for Christmas?


All I want for Christmas

I looked over at Troy lying on my bed and smiled. He had no idea how amazing he was. He's cute, smart, cute, funny, sensitive… I could go on and on. He had asked me what I wanted for Christmas three times in the past half hour. What was I supposed to say? 'I'm in love with you and the only thing I want is to be your girlfriend'? I don't think so. He's my best friend and it is so wrong to think of your best friend in this way, right?

'Brie, what did you get for question three?' Troy's voice brought me back to the present.

I looked over at Troy who was lying on my bed and then down at my desk. My page was filled with doodles. Embarrassing doodles. The page was filled with hearts and of mine and Troy's initials. 'Oh, ummm…humorous, radius and ulna.'

Troy sat up. 'I'm doing geometry. What are you doing?'

'Aren't we doing biology?' I asked, closing my notebook and sitting next to him, smoothing my jeans out as I did so.

Troy looked at me weirdly. 'Who are you and what have you done with my real best friend?' He put his hand on my forehead as if checking my temperature.

I swiped his hand away and smiled. 'I'm sorry. It's just I've got a lot on my mind right now.'

Troy put his arm around my shoulders and brought me onto his lap. 'What's up?'

'It's kind of embarrassing.' I muttered, avoiding Troy's eyes.

'Just tell me.' Troy said softly.

I sighed. No going back. 'Well, I-' My cell phone started ringing. 'One second.' I jumped off of Troy's lap and searched through my bag until I retrieved it. I pressed answer and held it to my ear. 'Hello?'

'_Gabs, have you told him?_' Sharpay asked seriously.

I sighed, leaning back on her desk. 'Not yet. I was going to but you interrupted.'

'_I'm sorry. But, he definitely likes you._'

I breathed a sigh of relief as Troy laid back down, reading a geometry book. 'It could ruin our friendship. And he doesn't like me. I think I would've noticed.'

'_That's the thing. You guys don't notice how you look at each other._' Sharpay said in exasperation.

'If this is where the conversation is heading, I'm hanging up. I'll see you at your house tomorrow.' I hung up the phone and looked at Troy.

'Sharpay?' He asked knowingly.

I smiled and laid down next to him. 'How'd you guess?'

Troy chuckled and rolled over to face me. 'A lucky guess. This winter musical is 'Hairspray'. Are you auditioning?' Troy asked me.

'That depends.'

'On what?' Troy asked, shuffling closer.

'If you're auditioning.' I grinned at him.

'Well, I-' Troy was interrupted when the door flew open.

'Gabs, your Mum sent some brownies up.' Chad said, placing them on my desk.

I nodded and sat up, stretching. 'Thanks Chad. What do you want Troy for?'

Chad frowned, sitting on my desk chair. 'What makes you think I want Troy?'

Troy sat up next to me as I answered. 'Well, if you need help with homework, you'll go to Taylor and Troy's here and you never come here to see just me.' I pointed out.

'Well, I just wanted to know if Troy's told you that he…' His voice trailed off.

I frowned and turned my head to Troy who was whistling, using his hand to fan himself. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, just cooling myself.' Troy lied.

'You really can't lie.' I shook my head and stood up.

'Why?' Troy whined.

'Well, the boiler's broken and it's one degree outside so I have no idea why you need to be fanning yourself.' I said in disbelief.

Troy blushed and avoided my eyes. 'I need to talk to Chad.' He grabbed Chad by his ear and dragged him into my bathroom.

I shook my head. 'Boys.' I muttered as I looked through my books on my shelf. I looked through the yearbook from last year when I heard Troy's raised voice.

'You almost blew it!'

I frowned. Troy never yelled. 'Guys, are you okay?'

'We're fine.' Troy called back.

I shook my head and walked over to the door. I know, I know. It's wrong to eavesdrop but I wanted to know what Chad did wrong.

'I'm sorry but everyone would've thought that the great Wildcat superstar would have the guts to ask a girl out!' Chad defended.

I leaned against the wall, feeling tears prick my eyes. He likes another girl. I knew the day would come. The day I lost him. But, I didn't know this was how it felt.

'But, she's not just a girl.' Troy's voice spoke again.

'I lost twenty bucks because you haven't asked her out yet!' Chad exclaimed.

I laughed slightly at that. Trust Chad to bet a ridiculous amount of money on his best friend. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my long sleeved lilac shirt. I walked downstairs and opened the freezer, getting a tub of double chocolate ice cream. I took a spoon and curled up on the couch, eating a spoonful.

'Mija, no dessert before dinner.' My Mum warned, walking in with the laundry.

I sniffed and ate another spoonful. 'I'm depressed, give me a break.'

'What happened?'

'Troy doesn't like-' I stopped abruptly when Troy stood behind my Mum. 'And then Taylor told me that he was late.'

Mum looked at me confusedly and I shrugged. 'Whatever, honey. Just don't spoil your dinner.' She turned around and finally saw Troy. 'Oh, there you are Troy. I thought you'd soon be living in that room of my daughter's.' I blushed and hid my face behind my ice cream. 'Troy, are you and Chad staying for dinner?'

Troy came and sat next to me, taking my spoon away. 'I will but Chad has to go and see Taylor about some opinion thing. Which I find weird because Chad is just Chad. He's never-' I put my hand over his mouth.

'We'll see you later, Mum.' My Mum walked out and I released my hand. 'You were rambling again.'

Troy frowned. 'No I wasn't.'

'You were.' I snatched my spoon back and grinned, eating more ice cream. 'You've been rambling all the time since the beginning of summer vacation.'

Troy shrugged. 'Have I?'

I nodded. 'Yes. But, Taylor and Sharpay say it only happens around me. How stupid is that? I'm sure you do it all of the time.'

'What do you want for Christmas?' Troy asked again, putting an arm around my shoulders.

'I've already told you. Nothing anyone can get.' I sighed, stabbing the ice cream forcefully.

'Tell me.' Troy whispered.

I grumbled to myself. It was a lose-lose situation. Either Troy would find it awkward because I love him or he likes me and then a while later, we break up and I still lose him as a friend. I sighed. I could drop hints, I guess. 'Well, I like this guy…'

'I have a feeling you need Sharpay for this…' Troy joked.

'She already knows. And then she told Taylor and Zeke, he told Jason who told Kelsi, she told Martha who told Ryan and, surprisingly, Chad had guessed.' I waffled on and on.

'How come I didn't know?' Troy asked in stupidity.

Remember when I said he was smart? I take that back. 'We all thought, you know, you'd guess. Everyone says I make it really obvious. Sharpay actually put masking tape on me at a sleepover because I was talking about him so much.' I giggled.

'Well, fill me in! I wanna know who my best friend's in love with.' Troy said determinedly.

'You'll find out tomorrow at Sharpay's sleepover. No doubt they'll play truth or dare.' I smiled at his expression. It was so cute, the way his brow furrowed slightly.

'Please…' Troy whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

'Troy, how long have you known me?' I asked, placing the empty ice cream tub on the coffee table.

'Is this a trick question?'

'No. How can you make a trick question out of that?'

Troy shrugged. 'Nearly a year.'

'And in all of that time, when have you known me to give into puppy dog eyes?' I asked, grinning as he slouched further into the sofa.

'Never.' Troy muttered.

----------------------------

'Hey Shar.' I hugged my friend as she answered the door.

'Gabs.' She squealed. 'Have you told him?' She whispered.

I pulled back. 'Not a chance. He tried to get it out of me but I got a plan. Chad's helping me.'

Sharpay led me through to the lounge where the sleepover was. 'Let me guess, you thought it up and you needed an extra person?'

I dropped my stuff next to, presumably, Troy's and put my hands on my hips. 'Well, he's not going to think of a way to…Sharpay are you alright?' I asked, noticing my friend was doing weird actions with her eyes.

'She's just doing her warm ups like always.' Troy said.

Gabriella turned around and smiled, hugging her best friend. 'Hey Troy.'

Troy pulled back. 'Hi Brie. And don't worry, I thought of something in the end.'

'I've already told you. Only I can get the thing I want.' Gabriella protested, Sharpay looking on in interest.

'Chad!' A voice caused the three friends to look at each other before racing to the kitchen.

Gabriella was first in and saw Zeke holding what looked like a giant, black hockey puck and looking at Chad who was covered in flour. 'What happened?'

'I asked Chad to follow a simple recipe while I go home to get the cake and I end up with a hockey puck!' Zeke yelled, tapping the hard cookie on the counter.

Sharpay walked up to Zeke and hugged him. 'We'll be fine without cookies, honey. We've got popcorn, chips, sodas and about ten gallons of ice cream.'

'Yeah, and we'll be so hyper with the party, no one will think to eat.' Chad said, turning the conversation around.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked in carrying two bowls of candy. 'Chad, the more we party, the more we eat. Now take these to the lounge. Troy, make sure the karaoke is all set up.' Chad and Troy walked off to the lounge.

'Guys, I need your help.' I started.

-------------------------------

'Guys, karaoke time!' Sharpay yelled through the microphone.

Troy looked around, confused, causing everyone else to smirk quietly. 'Brie's not back from the bathroom yet.'

'She'll survive.' She turned the microphone off and the lights dimmed.

'Shar what are you doing?' Troy asked.

I giggled silently and straightened my Santa dress. It came down to my mid-thigh and I was wearing a Santa hat with white boots. Before I could actually think about what was happening, Chad gave me the cue. I turned my microphone on and spoke softly. 'This song is dedicated to a special friend of mine who I hope someday will want to be so much more than just friends.'

Chad spoke into his own microphone. 'Introducing the star of East High's very own 'Twinkle Towne', the glamorous, smart, beautiful, sophisticated…Ow!' Chad grumbled as Taylor threw a cushion at his head.

'Get on with it.' I heard Taylor hiss.

'Gabriella Montez.' Chad muttered.

The music started and I readied myself behind the piece of material we were using as a curtain.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is…you._

I came from behind the curtain and pointed at Troy. I don't think he quite understood, considering he was just dancing around with everyone else. I shook the thoughts off and continued to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There upon the fireplace,_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy,_

_With a toy on Christmas day,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas…is you._

The song finished and everyone cheered when I bowed. 'Thanks, guys. Well, who's up ne-' Sharpay had already swiped the microphone from my hand.

--------------------------

I sighed as I shut my book and turned my torch off. It was my only source of light since it was eleven fifty three on Christmas Eve and everyone was asleep. We had all agreed to get some sleep so we could be awake for Christmas day. I was lying between Troy and Chad. Chad was facing Taylor and Troy was facing me. He was still clueless. Typical. I stood up and walked out of the lounge and found my way to the door that led to Sharpay's back garden. I opened the door and sat on the step, letting the cool night air wash over my revealed body. I was still wearing my Santa dress after everyone had protested to make me keep it on. I jumped when a felt something drape around my shoulders. I smiled when I saw it was an East High sports jacket. 'Hi Troy.' I knew it was him because I saw the number fourteen.

Troy sat down next to me. I knew he was shirtless because he never sleeps in his shirts. And, I know what you're thinking. We haven't done that…duh! We're just friends…unfortunately. But we do have sleepovers.

'What are you thinking about?' He asked softly.

'I dunno. Lots of stuff. Is there something wrong with me?' I asked bluntly.

Troy frowned at me. 'Like what?'

I shrugged. 'Ugliness, bad taste in music, unfashionable, I'd say stupidity but Chad has already bagged that.'

Troy chuckled. 'I don't think there's anything wrong.' He said sincerely and then he continued in a whisper. 'I think you're perfect.'

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, trying to think things over. 'I'm sorry, what?'

Troy looked me straight in the eye. I thought he was going to say something, twist it so it meant something else. But, what he did caught me completely off guard. He kissed me. I had been waiting a long, long year for that and it finally happened. What was I supposed to do? After all the questions disappeared from my mind, I started to kiss back. His hands softly rested on my waist as mine went around his neck. His tongue softly grazed my lower lip, asking permission and I quickly granted it.

Just as Troy deepened the kiss, his watch beeped, signalling midnight. He pulled back rested his forehead on mine. 'Happy Christmas.'

I smiled. 'Happy holidays.' I leaned in and kissed him once more but pulled back when I heard a click. I turned my head and saw Sharpay stood there with a camera.

'Hallelujah!' Sharpay yelled as Chad dawdled through.

'What happened?' He asked, rubbing his eyes.

'Troy and Gabby are together!' She squealed.

Troy stood up and helped Gabriella. 'Technically I haven't asked her out yet.'

'Then do it so I can sleep.' Chad grumbled.

'Gabriella Montez, I-' Troy started.

'One second.' Sharpay held up a finger. 'Guys, get your lazy butts in here!' She yelled.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella all flinched. 'Shar, not so loud!' Chad mumbled, sliding down the floor as the rest of the gang wandered in except Jason.

'Where's Jase?' I asked.

'Knocked out and you know how confused he is on a morning. Imagine what he's like halfway through the night.' Kelsi said softly.

'Carry on.' Sharpay said in a perky voice.

'I can't do it now. Everyone's here.' Troy said incredulously.

'Then we'll go back to bed.' Chad said sleepily, standing up.

'No one's going anywhere.' Sharpay said sternly, causing Chad to curse under his breath.

'Fine. Just so everyone will stop yelling, Troy Alexander Bolton,' I gripped his arm, pulling him closer to me. 'Will you be boyfriend?' I said kind of angrily, as it were.

Troy smiled at this new side of me. 'Absolutely.' He whispered and kissed me passionately.

'Twenty five bucks please.' Chad held his hand out to Sharpay.

Gabriella pulled back. 'You guys bet?'

'I thought Troy would've asked you out.' Sharpay said angrily.

'I thought Troy was way too nervous and I was right. Who knew?' Chad grinned as he stood up.

'Was that my present?' I asked Troy.

Troy blushed and nodded. 'To be honest I kind of guessed you liked me but I was still too stupid to ask you out.'

'You're right. You were stupid. But, you were all I wanted for Christmas.'

'And that's all you got.' Troy whispered, kissing me again.


End file.
